Stay
by aicchan
Summary: Di kala semua terlelap, masih ada dua orang yang terjaga. Mereka tak ingin menyiakan waktu untuk tidur karena mereka memiliki kisah selama belasan tahun yang ingin mereka bagi. -Simple Fic- Sabo and Luffy-


Bulan sabit mengapung sunyi di langit yang tak berbintang, mengiringi laju kapal Thousand Sunny yang berlayar semalaman meninggalkan segala suka, duka dan kenangan yang menguras habis energi kru bajak laut Mugiwara. Kejadian berurut sejak Punk Hazard hingga Zou membuat jiwa dan raga mereka menuntut istirahat penuh. Karenanya semua memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu tenang mereka sebelum menyambut petualangan yang baru.

Namun di kala semua terlelap, masih ada dua orang yang terjaga. Mereka tak ingin menyiakan waktu untuk tidur karena mereka memiliki kisah selama belasan tahun yang ingin mereka bagi. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sampai nanti kantuk datang menyapa mereka.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **Stay © aicchan**

 **Family – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort**

 **Alternate Reality**

 **Sabo - Luffy**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Bagaimana luka-lukamu?" Sabo memandang tubuh Luffy yang nyaris seperti mumi dengan balutan perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja. Chopper dokter terbaik selautan dan dia sudah mengobatiku."

Sabo tersenyum melihat pemuda di sampingnya. Tak berubah dari Luffy kecil yang ada dalam ingatannya. Luffy yang naif, Luffy yang polos, Luffy yang sangat dia sayangi. Sabo menyentuh kepala Luffy dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"… Tidak. Aku hanya senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Luffy tersenyum dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sabo, "Aku juga senang. Ku pikir… ku pikir aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan kalian berdua."

Sabo merangkul Luffy dengan erat, "Maaf… aku tak ada di sana saat itu. Maaf aku tak segera mencarimu."

Tapi Luffy menggeleng, "Kau ada di sini saja… sudah cukup. Setelah ini… jangan menghilang lagi. Jangan pergi… seperti Ace."

Sabo memeluk Luffy makin erat, "Tidak, Luffy. Aku tidak akan pergi. Tidak lagi."

Angin malam berhembus lembut, membuat aroma garam tercium semakin pekat. Mereka berdua masih duduk di dek Sunny yang tertutup rumput tebal.

Sabo memandang ke seluruh penjuru kapal. Untuk ukuran kapal bajak laut, Thousand Sunny ini sangat lucu. Dek utamanya malah mirip seperti taman bermain dengan perosotan dan juga ayunan. Kapal yang mencerminkan hati dari penghuninya. Hati yang bebas.

"Ne, Sabo…"

"Hm?"

"Kau sungguh akan ikut dengan kami untuk sementara ini?"

"Ya. Dragon- _san_ sudah memberi izin padaku."

"Yaaaaay!" Luffy menggosokkan wajahnya di pundak Sabo. "Aku tidak sabar berpetualang denganmu."

Sabo membiarkan Luffy merosot dan menjadikan kakinya sebagai bantal. "Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah di dalam!"

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Hanya ingin begini saja sebentar." Luffy memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian Sabo di kepalanya.

Sabo juga tak bicara apa-apa, keheningan ini menenangkan, seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Tapi dari pada memikirkan itu, sebenarnya kepala Sabo penuh terisi rasa herannya pada Luffy. Pemuda itu sudah tahu kalau saat ini Sabo adalah anggota _Revolution Army_ dan menjadi tangan kanan Dragon yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Luffy, tapi sampai sekarang Luffy sama sekali tak pernah bertanya apapun tentang ayahnya. Tidak satu pertanyaan pun.

Sebenarnya tak begitu mengherankan karena Luffy sama sekali tak mengenal sosok ayahnya. Bahkan menurut cerita Luffy sekilas lalu, dia baru tahu kalau dia punya ayah saat dia bertemu dengan Garp di Water Seven. Sabo sudah tak mengerti lagi isi kepala keluarga Monkey ini. Sang Kakek adalah seorang Marine dengan posisi yang tinggi, sang Ayah adalah buronan nomor satu dunia dan sang Anak adalah satu dari sebelas bajak laut muda yang menggemparkan _Shinsekai_.

Lalu Luffy menguap lebar dan tampaknya sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Tidurlah! Tak usah memaksakan diri."

"… Ngg… tak mau…"

"Luffy…"

Pemuda dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya itu masih keras kepala.

"Kita bisa bicara lagi besok. Ayo!" Sabo memaksa Luffy berdiri dan ternyata kapten kapal itu sudah pulas. "Ah… bocah tetap saja bocah." Sabo menggendong Luffy di punggungnya dan membawa pemuda itu ke kamar.

Sampai di ruangan tidur, Sabo melihat semua _nakama_ Luffy sudah pulas bergelimpangan di sana, menyisakan dua tempat tidur kosong. Sabo melirik ke _horigotatsu_ dan melihat Sanji juga Zoro tidur di sana. Tersenyum, Sabo pun merebahkan Luffy di salah satu kasur sebelum merebahkan badannya sendiri di kasur yang lain. Fajar akan datang sebentar lagi, tapi tidur satu dua jam sudah cukup baginya.

.

.

"MAKAAAAAANNN!" suara Luffy membangunkan Sabo dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Pemuda dengan bekas luka di ssi kiri wajahnya itu duduk dan mengucek matanya. Ternyata sudah pagi. Kamar itu pun sudah terang dan kosong. Turun dari tempatnya tidur, Sabo menguap lebar dan keluar dari kamar. Ternyata kegiatan sudah di mulai di Sunny. Ada yang latihan, ada yang mengurus tanaman, ada yang membaca buku, ada yang sibuk memeriksa luka-luka. Sungguh pagi yang ramai.

"Pagi, Sabo- _kun_."

Sabo menoleh dan melihat Koala. Gadis yang menguntitnya menjadi 'kru sementara' di kapal ini. "Pagi."

"Pagi yang meriah, ya?" Koala memandang para penghuni Sunny yang sudah bersemangat menjalani hari walau jelas luka mereka belum ada yang pulih.

"SABOOOO!"

Yang dipanggil memandang Luffy yang bergelantungan di tali layar. Lalu pemuda itu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di pagar depan Sabo dan Koala. "Makan, yuk!"

Koala tertawa pelan melihat Luffy yang sudah penuh semangat walau hari masih sangat pagi.

"Biarkan aku cuci muka dulu."

"Aku ikut." Luffy melompat turun dan memeluk pinggang Sabo dari belakang dan tertawa saat Sabo berjalan dan membuatnya terseret.

Koala menggelengkan kepala melihat itu.

"Mereka berdua itu jadi tak terpisahkan, ya?"

Koala melihat ke arah dek di mana Nami berdiri memandangnya.

"Luffy benar-benar jadi bocah kalau ada di dekat Sabo- _san_ ," kata Nami.

"Hmm… biarkan saja dia begitu. Pasti lega bisa bertemu dengan kakak yang telah lama kau anggap tiada."

Nami berusaha untuk tersenyum, tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa masih tersisa kesedihan dalam hatinya saat teringat apa yang terjadi pada kakak Luffy yang lain. Pada Ace. Walau hanya pernah bertemu sekali dan mengenalnya untuk beberapa waktu, Nami menaruh respek pada Ace. Sampai sekarang dia tak bisa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Luffy saat itu. Saat perang besar di Marineford. Saat Ace tewas di hadapannya.

Tapi sekarang Nami merasa sedikit lega, senyum Luffy sudah tampak seceria biasanya.

Setelah semua berkumpul, Sanji memanggil semua untuk sarapan. Tentu saja Luffy duluan yang masuk ke dapur dan duduk di tempatnya yang biasa.

"Makan! Makan!" Luffy menerima semangkuk sup dari Sanji dan langsung cemberut, "Mana dagingnya?"

"Makan ini dulu! Kalau langsung makan berat seperti itu, perutmu bisa sakit!" Sanji menjitak kepala Luffy.

"Pelit!"

"Hah?!"

Luffy buru-buru memakan supnya sebelum kena hajar Sanji lagi.

Sabo, yang duduk di sebelah Luffy, tersenyum melihat keakraban di sana. Semua seperti ada dalam satu sinkronisasi yang seimbang. Makan pagi dengan suasana seperti ini mengingatkan Sabo pada suasana di Baltigo. Mungkin mereka dikenal sebagai kelompok revolusionis yang seolah tak tersentuh, padahal di dalamnya, mereka sama seperti yang lain. Sering bercanda tidak jelas, membahas hal-hal sepele yang mungkin sama sekali tidak ada maksud dan tujuannya. Bertengkar, lalu berbaikan lagi.

"Kau tidak makan, Sabo?" Luffy mengambil potongan roti lagi dan mencelupkannya dalam porsi ke tiga sup krim buatan Sanji.

"Aku makan. Kau saja yang kelewat cepat menghabiskan semua." Sabo mengambil tisu dan membersihkan pipi Luffy yang belepotan, "Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Shishishishi… "

Kru Mugiwara lain plus Koala masih tetap mencoba mafhum pada kelakuan kakak beradik tak sedarah itu.

Setelah sup, barulah Sanji menghidangkan makanan berbahan dasar daging.

Sabo menikmati sajian itu. Masakan Sanji luar biasa enaknya, jauh lebih enak dari buatan juru masak _Revolution Army_. Luffy benar-benar beruntung menemukan koki seperti Sanji.

Makan pagi selesai dengan kerusuhan yang biasa, menurut Robin, setelahnya mereka semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Sabo mengikuti Luffy dan mereka duduk di kursi spesial milik Luffy yang tak lain adalah ikon singa Sunny.

"Tempat ini keren, kan?" Luffy memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau punya kapal dan _nakama_ yang menyenangkan, Luffy."

"Shishishishi… kau mau bergabung denganku?"

Sabo tertawa, "Ya—aku masih belum membuang mimpiku untuk menjadi bajak laut. Tapi Luffy, saat ini kau dan aku, kita punya jalan masing-masing. Aku tak bisa selalu ada bersamamu, tapi kapan pun kau butuh aku, sejauh apapun, aku pasti akan datang."

Luffy menyentuh pita merah di topi jeraminya. Di sana kini terselip _vivre card_ milik Sabo, di tempat yang sama di mana dulu _vivre card_ milik Ace tersimpan. Kali ini Luffy bersumpah dia tak akan membiarkan kertas itu menghilang. Tak akan lagi, kepedihan itu terulang.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tangguh, Luffy. Anak cengeng yang selalu mengikutiku dan Ace sudah tidak tersisa lagi."

Mendengar itu, Luffy menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak cengeng. Dulu kan aku masih kecil, wajar dong kalau sering menangis."

Sabo tertawa.

Mereka mengobrol santai di sana sampai Usopp dan Chopper memanggil Luffy untuk memancing. Sabo pun kembali ke dek, membiarkan Luffy memancing bersama dua _nakama_ -nya.

"Penuh semangat ya, dia?

Sabo menoleh dan menemukan Koala di sampingnya.

"Ini, _cake_ dan coklat dari Sanji."

Sabo menerima piring kecil dan gelas biru yang disodorkan oleh Koala, "Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku sudah habis dua. _Tee-hee_." Koala duduk di sebelah Sabo, "Masakan Sanji itu tak bisa ditolak. Aku iri pada Nami- _chan_ dan Robin- _san_ yang bisa makan masakannya setiap hari."

"Kau jadi _nakama_ Luffy saja, jadi kan bisa makan setiap hari juga."

"Hmph! Kalau aku pergi dari _Revolution Army_ , kau pikir siapa yang akan membangunkanmu setiap pagi? Siapa yang akan mengingatkanmu kalau ada barang yang tertinggal? Siapa yang selalu menyiapkan laporan yang tertunda di meja kerjamu?"

Sabo memotong kue di piringnya, "Kalau kau bilang begitu, rasanya aku terlalu tergantung padamu."

"Sabo- _kun_ , kau memang tak bisa apa-apa tanpaku."

Hanya tersenyum, Sabo menikmati kue coklat lezat yang rasanya luar biasa enak.

.

Malamnya, pesta dadakan pun berlangsung. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan, mereka semua berkumpul di dek. Brook memainkan nada riang dengan biolanya, Franky, Usopp juga Chopper bernyanyi dan menari dengan serunya. Zoro dan Sanji, tak seperti biasa, tampak mengobrol santai walau satu dua tendangan atau pukulan tak terelakkan tetap terjadi. Nami, Robin dan Koala berbincang entah apa di bawah pohon. Sabo sendiri mengobrol dengan Luffy yang menghadap sepiring besar berisi daging panggang.

Sabo diam dan mendengarkan kisah Luffy tentang bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Brook di Thriller Bark. Tentang zombie, tentang bayangan yang dicuri, tentang Shichibukai yang dia kalahkan, tentang teman baru yang mereka dapat. Dia juga menceritakan perjalanannya ke pulau di langit, ke lautan putih yang selama ini disangka banyak orang hanya cerita bualan yang tak nyata. Luffy juga menceritakan tentang kapal pertama mereka, Going Merry, yang telah mengantar mereka hingga ke Grand Line. Bagaimana seluruh kru Mugiwara menangis saat 'memakamkan' Going Merry di dasar lautan yang dingin dan sepi.

Luffy juga bercerita masa latihannya selama dua tahun di bawah bimbingan Rayleigh, _first mate_ dari sang Raja Bajak Laut, Roger. Di sini Sabo harus mengakui kalau dia terkejut saat Luffy bilang bahwa Boa Hancock yang dijuluki Empress, yang disanjung sebagai wanita tercantik di lautan, salah satu dari Shichibukai, ternyata jatuh cinta pada Luffy. Sabo sampai tak bisa berkomentar saat Luffy bilang dia capek menolak setiap kali Hancock mengajaknya menikah.

"Aku heran sama dia. Padahal sudah kutolak berulang kali, tapi tidak menyerah juga," Luffy menggigit daging di tangannya.

Sabo hanya tertawa hambar. "Ya sudahlah, hati perempuan itu lebih dalam dari lautan, kalau kau pikirkan, otakmu bisa meleleh." Dia menghapus saus daging yang belepotan di wajah Luffy, "Pelan sedikit kalau makan! Kau itu sama sekali tak berubah."

Semakin malam, pesta semakin seru saja. Semua menari dan bernyanyi. Luffy pun meninggalkan Sabo untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya menari dan menyanyikan lagu favorit para bajak laut, Bink's Sake.

"Sabo, ayo kemari!" panggil Luffy yang berangkulan dengan Usopp dan Sanji.

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Sabo.

"Ayolah! Tak seru kalau kau diam saja!" wajah Luffy tampak sangat berharap.

Sabo sedikit goyah.

"Ayo, Sabo- _kun_! Menarilah!" Koala menyemangati dari jauh.

Akhirnya yang lain malah bertepuk tangan menyuruhnya ikut bergabung. Pasrah, Sabo pun berdiri saat tangan Luffy terulur panjang menariknya. Berdiri di sebelah Sanji, Sabo mengikuti bagaimana para bajak laut di sana menari seiring musik yang ceria.

Sungguh ini adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

"Pulas sekali dia kalau tidur," Nami tersenyum geli melihat Luffy yang tidur nyenyak dengan bersandar pada Sabo. Wajah polos yang mungkin membuat orang tak percaya kalau pemuda itu memiliki _bounty_ senilai empat ratus juta.

"Wajah tidurnya sama sekali tak berubah sejak dia masih kecil," Sabo mengusap kepala Luffy.

"Kalian pasti akrab sekali ya sejak kecil," Nami menerima selimut dari Chopper dan membungkus tubuh Luffy dengan helai hangat itu.

Sabo tersenyum, terkenang masa kecil mereka, "Awalnya… Ace itu benci sekali lho sama Luffy."

"EEH?!"

Segera saja perhatian semua yang ada di dek terpusat pada Sabo. Tanpa komando memandang penuh tuntutan pada Sabo untuk mengungkap semua. Kalah pada paksaan tak bersuara di sana, Sabo pun akhirnya bercerita.

"Luffy datang dalam kehidupan Ace saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun dan sudah kenal lama dengan Ace. Aku tak langsung bertemu dengan Luffy dan tahu tentang keberadaannya hanya dari cerita Ace yang selalu menggambarkan Luffy sebagai 'anak cengeng yang tak bisa apa-apa dan selalu membuntutinya'."

Sabo tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah tak percaya di hadapannya.

"Itu berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan. Telingaku sampai panas mendengar gerutuan Ace setiap hari," Sabo membenahi posisi Luffy yang tidur di depannya, di antara kedua kakinya. Dia meraih jemari Luffy dan memainkannya, "sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Luffy saat dia berhasil mengikuti Ace ke tempat rahasia kami berdua. Itulah saat di mana Luffy menjadi sosok yang berharga untuk kami."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Usopp, jelas penasaran.

"Tak lama setelah pertemuan kami, Luffy tertangkap oleh kelompok bajak laut yang terkenal bengis. Kelompok itu mengincar harta yang aku dan Ace kumpulkan. Tapi Luffy, tak peduli seberapa berat siksaan yang dia terima, dia sama sekali tak membocorkan tempat rahasia kami.

"Bocah tujuh tahun yang bisa menangis meraung hanya karena tersandung akar pohon itu, menahan dirinya dalam siksaan yang mungkin bisa membuat orang dewasa menyerah seketika. Setelah kejadian itu, kami bertiga jadi tak terpisahkan. Ace apalagi… walau masih sering bersikap dingin, aku tahu dia sudah jatuh sayang pada Luffy."

Sabo memandang orang-orang di sana, "Sejak dulu Ace memiliki pribadi yang kompleks karena statusnya sebagai anak dari Roger. Dia merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk hidup, tak berhak untuk bahagia. Namun Luffy merobohkan dinding itu dengan ketulusannya, dengan kepolosannya. Luffy ini seperti bocah ajaib yang bisa membuat Ace menjadi sosok yang lebih lembut, lebih perhatian. Ya—biar Ace masih sering melakukan tindak KDRT pada Luffy, tapi toh selalu dia duluan yang maju kalau Luffy butuh bantuan."

"Hee… ternyata sejak dulu dia memang begitu sifatnya," Nami bertopang dagu.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari Luffy?" ujar Zoro yang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon.

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas, "Kalau begitu bisa dibilang seluruh isi kapal ini juga terjerat oleh senyum polosnya yang tanpa dosa itu."

Terdengar suara pelan Robin, "Kau benar, Sanji- _san_. Kita semua terjerat."

"Dan jerat itu susah sekali dilepaskan," Usopp melipat tangan di dadanya, "ingat saja sudah berapa kali kita takluk pada kemauannya meski kita sadar seberapa gila isi kepala Luffy."

"Ahaha… aku jadi ingat waktu Luffy mengajakku untuk menjadi _nakama_ -nya. Ngotot sekali," Chopper tersenyum, "tapi kalau tidak begitu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Drum dan berlayar bersama kalian semua."

"Yohohoho… bahkan Luffy- _san_ mau mengajakku yang seperti ini untuk ikut dengannya."

"AW! Luffy memang suupppeeerr! Aku tidak menyesal ikut dengannya."

Zoro hanya mendengus pelan tanda setuju dengan ucapan _nakama_ -nya, begitu pula dengan Robin yang hanya tertawa lirih, mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh _nakama_ -nya tidak ada yang salah.

Sabo tersenyum senang mendengar itu, "Luffy beruntung memiliki _nakama_ seperti kalian. seterusnya, tolong jaga adikku ini."

Seluruh kru _Mugiwara_ mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan Sabo walau tanpa diminta pun, mereka akan menjaga Luffy dengan segenap jiwa raga.

Lalu Sabo beranjak membopong Luffy, "Aku pindahkan dia ke kamar."

"Oke. Kau juga istirahatlah! Yang disini biar kami yang urus," ujar Sanji, merujuk pada kekacauan setelah pesta semalaman.

Sabo pun meninggalkan dek menuju ke kamar para pria. Setelah melepaskan topi jerami kesayangn Luffy, Sabo membaringkan Luffy di tempat tidur terdekat dengan pintu. Setelah menyelimuti sang adik, Sabo menarik sebuah kursi bundar pendek dan duduk di samping kasur, memandang wajah tidur Luffy yang tampak sangat pulas. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Luffy, merasakan helai hitam halus itu menyentuh jarinya. Dulu waktu dia masih kecil, Sabo sering memandangi wajah tidur Luffy bersama Ace. Tertawa pelan mendengar igauan Luffy yang tak jauh dari daging, daging dan daging. Kadang Luffy juga mengigaukan nama Ace dan Sabo di sela tidurnya.

"Kau yang rugi, Ace," gumamnya, "pergi secepat itu. Kau tak akan pernah bisa melihat Luffy tumbuh dewasa, kau tak akan melihat dia mencapai impiannya. Tinggal aku yang memiliki kemewahan itu dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya," suara Sabo tercekat saat air mata lolos mengalir di pipinya.

"… Sabo?"

Terkejut, Sabo tak sempat mengeringkan wajahnya saat Luffy terbangun dan memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sabo mencoba menjawab tapi dia tak mampu, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, hanya berhasil mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan. Luffy beranjak duduk dan langsung memeluk Sabo.

"Jangan menangis," kata Luffy, "Ace tak akan suka kalau tahu kau menangis."

Sabo memeluk Luffy erat, kepalanya sudah tak bisa memproses kata-kata lagi.

"Kapan-kapan… kita berziarah ke tempat Ace, ya?! Aku, kau… semua _nakama_ -ku juga. Kita minum sake seperti dulu."

Itu membuat senyum tipis muncul di wajah Sabo walau wajahnya masih basah. Dia menenangkan diri dengan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Luffy yang memeluknya. Bagi Sabo, Luffy tetap bocah kecil yang harus dia jaga, dia lindungi, walau Sabo sadar penuh bahwa Luffy bukan lagi anak lemah yang cengeng.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri, berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kita jalani hidup ini untuk bagian Ace juga."

Luffy mengangguk, "Kita tak akan buat dia kecewa."

Keduanya saling menempelkan dahi, menautkan jemari dengan erat. Kenangan akan saudara terkasih yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka akan tetap tersimpan, tak akan pernah terlupakan. Seberapa pedih, seberapa sakit… tapi mereka akan tetap memiliki senyum Ace dalam ingatan mereka. Senyum itu akan tetap ada selama mereka tak melupakan kenangan berharga yang membentuk mereka menjadi seperti sekarang.

Rasa sakit ini akan menjadi penuntun jalan mereka untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar mereka tak lagi merasakan pedihnya kehilangan, beratnya rasa duka. Agar mereka bisa merangkul masa lalu untuk menyongsong masa depan yang menanti.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
